Dancing With The Enemy
by FreakyLongHairedGirl
Summary: A Grand Masquerade Ball is going to be held at Hogwarts. Everyone is ecxited until Dumbledore said that he would be the one that will be choosing their dates. Hermione is forced to go with Draco. Will they fall for each other? I suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_sighs Okay, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, this fic would already be published worldwide. Duh!_

**Dancing With The Enemy**

"It's ridiculous, if you ask me!" said Draco.

"What do you mean it's ridiculous? I think it's romantic and fun..." Pansy replied.

Professor Dumbledore had just declared this month should be Masquerade Month and at the end of the month a ball will be held during dinner last night. All the girls were ecxited and happy but the boys were, obviously, the opposite of it. No boy would like to wear weird clothes with stupid feathery masks but girls would love to dress up.

"I think it's romantic and fun." said Ron, immitating Pansy's voice.

"Well, I think it's interesting." said Hermione curtly.

"Interesting? Dumbledore's gone mad! You think it's easy to find masquerade clothes?"

"Well, it is for girls!"

Before Ron could open his mouth, Harry covered it and said, "Shut off, you two!"

He was staring At Cho who was giggling and chatting with her friends over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Thinking of asking her to the ball?" asked Ron.

"Huh? No. I think she's already got a date."

"How can she get a date so fast? The ball's not until the next-next-Saturday."

"There's no such thing as the next-next-Saturday!" Hermione hissed.

"Than how would you say the next Saturday of the next Saturday?"

"In two weeks time!" Hermione stood up, shut the book she was reading and stormed off.

"She's just angry because she hasn't got a date yet." said Ron. "Blimey. She hasn't touched her breakfast. You think I can take it? Harry? Harry!"

"What?!"

"Nevermind. Look, it's no use just staring at her, mate; you've got to go ask her."

"Are you mad? I don't want to humilliate myself just like last year when I wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball!"

"Well, at least now you don't feel like going to the bathroom."

Harry rolled his eyes, stood up and strode away.

Again, Ron looked at Harry's unfinished bacon and eggs hungrily. He made sure no one was looking before pulling Hermione's plate of pancakes and Harry's bacon and eggs towards him and eating it.

Harry found Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room where she as doing her essay on Dragon Scales for Snape. She didn't seem to notice Harry coming through the portrait hole until he sat down on an arm chair next to her.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, dipping her quill into the ink and continu writing.

"Still at the Great Hall."

Hermione jerked her head up. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"I left my breakfast down there. Oh, he's probably finished it by now. Nevermind."

Harry watched as Hermione continue writing the essay. "Uh...Mione...I need to..er...ask you a...er...question."

"What is it?" she asked, eyes still on her parchment.

"Well," Harry shifted uncomfortably in the chair "you're a girl, aren't you?"

Hermione jerked her head up and glared at Harry. "Oh, thank you for noticing!"

Harry, who didn't sense the sarcasm, shifted uncomfartably in the chair again. "Girls like to talk, don't they?"

"Oh Merlin, just spit it out!"

"Well...umm...you know Cho, don't you?"

"Yes. Oh, Harry, just spit it out! I don't have all morning!"

"Whatdoyouthinkshethinksofme?" Harry smudged all his words together.

"What?"

"What-do-you-think-she-thinks-of-me?"

"Who?"

"Cho!"

"Oh...umm...well...I...she...probably thinks you're a nice..person."

"And?"

"And...oh! If you want to know if she has a date or not just ask!"

"Doesshehaveadateforthemasqueradeball?"

"Harry, I'm human. I can't understand all the languages you're speaking!"

Harry sighed. "Does-she-have-a-date-for-the-masquerade-ball?"

"My guess is no. I've seen many boys asking her but she declined their offer many times. I think she's waiting for the right person."

Harry leaned in closer to Hermione. "Do you think it would be wrong if I asked her to go with me?"

"Of course, not. Why would you think it's wrong?"

"Well, because of Cedric's death last year..."

"Oh...right. Of course. It might be a little awkward but there's no harm." Hermione's voice seemed unsure but she gave Harry a reassuring nod.

Harry leaned back in the chair. "Well, when do you think is the right time for me to ask?"

Before Hermione could answer, Lavender Brown came strolling in. When she saw Harry, she gave him an odd smile and said, "Good morning, Harry. Beautiful day, isn't it?" and went off to the girls' dorm.

"She's been acting strange ever since Dumbledore announced the ball." said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious Harry? She wants you to ask her to the ball!"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a girl and it's quite obvious. Anyways, we should really be going or else we're going to be late for Transfiguration."

"What about Ron?"

Just as he said his name, Ron came bursting in through the portrait white a loud burp.

"That's very obnoxious and rude, Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"I guess you finished my breakfast then." said Harry gloomily.

"And also Mione's."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we've wasted enough time. Let's go before we're late for class." she said as she placed her books back into her bag and stood up.

Just then, Lavender Brown came back down with the same odd smile on her face. "Hi, Harry. Beautiful day isn't it?" she said before exiting through the portrait.

"Is she going to repeat the same sentence everytime she sees me?" Harry whispered to Hermione who shrugged in response.

"What's that about?" asked Ron.

* * *

**Okay. This is my first Harry Potter fic. I would like reviews, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews Isadora120, Writer of Mysteries, Gabriella Pheonix, kira,ladyfallsalot and Horsemaster1._

_Here have a cookie!_

**_Dancing With The Enemy_**

They arrived at Transfiguration just as Professor McGonagall entred the the classroom. She made her way to the front of the classroom with a stern face.

"Very well, silence! As you may know, this month is Masquerade Month." she started slowly. "And the Headmaster...the Headmaster.."

"What is it, Professor?" asked Seamus.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "The Headmaster cancelled all classes for today and tomorrow."

There were choruses of 'yes!' and 'finally!'. Hermione, on the other hand, looked shock and cried out 'no!'. She shot her hand up in the air, stood up and said, "This is unacceptable, Professor!"

"I'm glad to see one of my students care about their education. With the OWLs coming up...what is Albus thinking?" Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"Professor, what will we do if there are no classes?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Well, it's all straightened out. I've asked Professor Dumbledore if he would allow me to make extra classes for you and he agreed. You will have Transfiguration classes during the time when you should have History of Magic and Divination today and during Herbology and Defence Againts the Dark Arts tomorrow. I expect all of you to be present."

Hermione smiled and sat back down. Many students shot her nasty looks. "Thank goodness!" she whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Oh and before I forget, Professor Snape requests to have an extra class for Potions also." Professor McGonagall chimed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take out your quills and wands!"

With lazy groans, they did as what they were told.

Professor McGonagall had three hours of making notes and teaching new spells. Hermione was enjoying it, mostly because she did well with turning her book into a giant spider (Ron decided to sit next to Harry after that).

During lunch, the trio were the first ones to walk through the door. As they made their way to the Great Hall, many students gave Hermione nasty looks. She managed to ignore them and continue walking. When they reached the Great hall, Hermione could feel students giving her icy glares.

"Ugh! I have had it! What is wrong with them?" she finally asked Ron and Harry.

"Oh..Well..I don't know...maybe it's because you _took our freedom away_!" Ron replied.

"Freedom? We shouldn't be having balls and masquerades and such!"

"Why not?!"

"Because the OWLs are getting nearer! Am I the only person who cares about getting good grades?"

"No. You're the only one who cares about not having freedom!"

"This is ridiculous, Ron!"

"_You _are ridiculous!"

"Shut it, you two!" Harry hissed. "You're always having a go at each other!"

Hermione shut her mouth tight while Ron looked back down at his Sheperd Pie.

Lavender Brown stopped in front of Harry with the same odd smile she had this morning. "Good afternoon, Harry. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Uh..Yeah."

Lavender looked at Harry as if expecting Harry to ask her to the ball but when he said nothing, she said, "So, are you ecxited about the ball?"

"Yeah. Sure...whatever.."

"I've seen many boys asking girls to the ball."

"Really? Uh..good for them.."

"Do you have a date already Harry?"

"No."

"Me neither!" she said in a fake shocked tone.

"Oh..I hope someone asks you to the ball, then."

"Yes. Me too, _Harry_."

"Okay."

There was a few minutes of silence before she huffed and walked stormed away.

"What's with her?" asked Ron.

"Lavender wants Harry to ask her to the ball but Harry wants to ask Cho and Lavender knows that so she's trying her best to attract Harry's attention." Hermione replied.

"Blimey."

Hermione then turned to Harry. "Just ask her to the ball, Harry. I'm tired of her! Every night in the girls' dorm she would ask questions about you!"

"Like what?"

"Like what's your favourite colour and food and drink and such. I'm getting tired of it!"

"She's right, mate." said Ron. "It's better than having to wait for Cho."

"Oh, right and that." said Hermione flatly. "She's been trying to get boys to ask Cho to ball so that you couldn't."

"What?!"

"She's already asked Dean and Seamus and even Neville but Cho said no to them."

"Look at that." said Ron pointing towards the Slytherin table where Draco and Pansy were sitting. "Pansy's been trying to get Malfoy to ask her to the ball."

"You mean Malfoy hasn't asked her?" asked Harry.

"No. Pathetic isn't it? And Malfoy has made her do many stupid things if she wanted to go to the ball with him."

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"Like polishing his shoes, getting his breakfast, reading the Daily Prophet aloud for him and such."

* * *

_Okies, I have to stop here because I have a LOT of work to do. Reviews please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews !_

_Here have a slice of choco cake!_

**_Dancing With The Enemy_**

During the evening, Ron and Harry left for Quidditch practice, leaving Hermione alone in the library to do her homework.

She was reading A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi while doing an essay about the writer. It was a quiet evening; she didn't disturb anyone and nothing disturbed her. It was always calm and quiet at the library. That's why she spends half of her time there. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was 8.00 p.m. Ron and Harry must have gone back to the Common Room already.

She stacked all the books on top of each other and said, "Winggardium Leviosa!"

The books rose in the air and floated behind Hermione as she walked. She turned a corner and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a giggling Pansy hiding behind a stone gargoyle as if waiting for something.

"Malfoy!" she shouted.

Pansy jumped followed by a horrible shriek and Malfoy almost screamed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Granger?" he asked, putting on his famous smirk.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Malfoy!" The books that were following her stopped at her side.

"Your little pets, Granger?" Pansy snarled.

"Well, you should be taking of _your _little 'pets' before finger actually goes right up to his brain." Hermione shot back.

Both Pansy and Draco looked confused for a minute but turned around to see Goyle picking his nose stupidly.

"Goyle!" Draco hissed and Goyle immediately pulled his finger back.

Hermione chuckled and attempted to continue walking but Pansy blocked her way. "Draco and I are going to the ball together!"

"Good for you. Now move."

"Who are you going with, Granger?"

"I said, move!"

"And Pansy said, who are you going with, Granger?" asked Draco.

Hermione gave them both icy glares before quietly saying, "Noone..."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" Draco placed his palm at the back of his ear.

"I said," Hermione's voice more colder "no one, Malfoy or do you have hearing problems?!"

"I can't say I'm surprised." he replied. "I mean, who would ever want to go with a filthy mud-blood with you?"

Hermione couldn't think of any good come backs. She stood there, mouth half opened, trying to think of a really good come back but just came up with this: "Ferret face!"

"You know, since I'm very generous, I'll dance with you during the ball." said Draco, mockingly.

"No, thank you, Malfoy. I'd rather dance with a monkey!"

"Ohh! Don't you mean weasel? That Weasley boy?" asked Pansy mockingly.

Hermione restrained her self from pulling out her wand and jinxing Pansy. "He is not a weasel!"

"What is going on here?" shouted a voice.

Hermione spun around and saw Professor Snape walking towards them.

"I don't know, Professor! Granger just started shouting at us!" said Malfoy.

Snape glared at Hermione. "5 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the peace."

"Disturbing the peace?!" Hermione repeated in disbelief. "I'm not disturbing the peace! I simple happen to walk by and saw them hiding behind that statue!"

"5 more points from Gryffindor for talking back!"

Malfoy and the others restrained themselves to laugh.

"Well, I hope you don't do anything more, Miss Granger or I shall take away more points." said Snape before he left.

He stopped and turned around. "Oh, I hope you all are present during dinner tomorrow." s\he said and continued leaving.

Hermione tightened her jaw and continued to walk away, the books right at her heels. She could hear Malfoy and Pansy's laughter behind her as she walked on.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" she shouted at the Fat Lady.

"Well, don't take out your anger on me, dear!"

"S-sorry. I had a rough day." she said as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open and she walked inside, followed by the books.

"Where have you been, Mione?! We were worried sick about you!" said Ron.

"Oh, that's kind of you, mother!"

Harry controlled himself from laughing. Hermione realized that they were both working on their essays for Professor Flitwick.

"You still haven't finished it?!" she shrieked. "I finished it ages ago!"

"Really? Well, congratulations then Mione." said Ron sarcastically.

"Sorry. I had a rough day." she sighed and tolf them what happened.

"Disturbing the peace?!" Harry shoouted in disbelief.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes and he also said that he hopes we all are present during dinner tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Well, I better go to sleep."

* * *

Sorry this chapter had to be short! I have a cold and lots of work to do. I'm not Super Girl! 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews ! I'm getting better now. Sorry for the long wait._

_Here have some peanut-butter sandwhich!_

**_Dancing With The Enemy_**

The next day brought more homework for the trio. They had to do an essay about Horklumps for Care of Magical Creatures, practice the Vanishing Spell for Transfiguration, do a foot long essay about the Draught of Peace for Potions and an essay about giant wars for History of Magic.

"Horklumps...come...from...Scandinavia...but...is...now...widespread...throughout...Northern...Europe..." said Ron as he wrote the words on a piece of parchment. "I never thought writing could be this tiring."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She closed her books and placed them in her schoolbag.

"It...resembles...a..fleshy...pinkish...mushroom -- Where are you going Hermione?"

"Well, unlike you two, I already finished all my homework."

Harry scratched his head. "Can you check this for me, Mione?" he said as he handed her his essay.

Hermione took and read it. "Harry, Horklumps spread sinewy tentacles not earthworms! It _eats _earthworms! Did you even read your _Fantastic Beasts & Where To Fine Them _? Page 21?"

Harry half-nodded-half-shook his head. "Uhm...I read a little."

"Well, let's leave it. I'm hungry." said Ron, closing his book and stuffing it roughly into his schoolbag.

Harry agreed and the trio climbed through the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione could hear Ron's stomach grumbling and exchanged grossed looks. They almost reached the Great Hall doors when Cho Chang stepped in front of Harry.

"Hi, Harry." she said.

"Uh...Hi, Cho." said Harry.

"You know what? I think Ronald will faint if he doesn't eat now. We'll go." said Hermione as she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him to the Gryffindor table.

Cho watched them go. "So, you know...uh...the ball is next Saturday."

"Uh...yeah. I s'pose you have a date then?"

"No. Not really, no."

"Uh..."

There was an awkward silence before Harry realized what she wanted him to do. "So, uh...doyouwanttogotothemasqueradeballwithme?"

Cho furrowed her eyebrows. "Wha-?"

"Do-you-want-to-go-to-the-Masquerade-Ball-with-me?"

A big smile was plastered on her face. "Yes. Sure."

"Good. Perfect. I'll see there, then."

"Okay."

They looked at each other for awhile, not knowing what to say.

"Well, see you." said Cho.

"Right."

They stared at each other in silence again, waiting for the other person to go first. Harry expected Cho to leave first but Cho expected Harry to leave first. After a few minutes, Harry finally decided to go first.

"I better go. Ron and Mione are waiting."

"Okay."

Harry hurriedly ran to the Gryffindor Table and sat between Ron and Hermione, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Are you alright, mate?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Perfect. Spectacular. Wonderful. Splendid. Life is just great, isn't it?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks and looked at Harry.

"Harry," Hermione started "are you alright? You seem a bit..."

"I'm perfect!" Harry said laughingly. "I asked Cho to the ball and she said yes."

"Oh..." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Well, bad luck for Lavender." said Hermione.

Once everyone had arrived at the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the front. He scanned everyone and nodded his head to himself.

"As you all know, the Masquerade Ball is just six days from now." he said "I hope that you all don't have any dates yet."

"He hopes we don't have any dates yet?" asked Seamus.

"Because if you did," Dumbledore continued "I will be very sorry."

Students started whispering to the person in front or beside them.

"We all know the meaning of inter-house unity. And because of that, I will choose your dates to the Masquerade Ball. Whoever gets to go with a person in their own house, I might say you are unlucky."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long parchment in her hands. She gave it to Dumbledore who adjusted his spectacles while students were talking and whispering and some even crying.

"He can't choose our dates!" a girl from Hufflepuff shouted.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. He then proceeded by saying aloud names of girls and boys that will be going together. Some students were happy and some weren't.

"-- Ron Weasley with Angelina Johnson..."

"WHAT?!" Angelina screamed.

Ron was not at all angry nor sad. He was happy because he did not have a date before and Dumbledore saved him the trouble of finding one.

"--Neville Longbottom with Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang with Dean Thomas..."

Harry balled his hands into fists. He had just asked Cho and now he can't go with her. It was outrageas. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Cho gave him an apologetic look. Harry shrugged and turned back.

"--Gregory Goyle with Parvati Patil..."

Parvati screamed and cried. All the girls felt sorry for her.

"I...can't...believe...I'm...going...with...that...ape!" she cried.

"--Padma Patil with Ernie Macmillan, Harry Potter with Lavender Brown..."

Lavender smiled brightly and looked at Harry who burried his face in his hand. Ron gave him a pat on the back. "Tough luck, mate."

"--and lastly, Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger."

"WHAT!" Hermione and Pansy both screamed.

Pansy, who was to be going with Montague, gave Hermione an icy glare. Draco balled his hands into fists and resisted the urge to punch something.

Hermione burried her face in her hands whilst Ron and Harry gave her a pat on the back. She couldn't believe this. She was going with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy; her worst enemy. The one who said: "The last time The Chamber of secrets was opened a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me... I hope it's Granger." during their second year.

* * *

Is this chappie any good? Bad? Review? For me? Really? Yes? YAY! 


End file.
